


When It comes down to it.

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Spock and Kirk learn that they aren't bonded, which means that they aren't mated either. Neither wants to end their relationship. Jim can't help it





	When It comes down to it.

“We are not bonded.” Spock repeats the words to Jim who's sitting at the edge of the bed, with only five minutes before he's supposed to be on the bridge for alpha shift he shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't be upset. The other's would be able to sense it, sense his fear scent and he's supposed to be captain. It was bad enough that the Federation had allowed an omega to take reign of a ship and become captain while an alpha was his second in command, most of the crew didn't like it and this could end bad for him.

 

“But we’re mates. You're _my_ alpha. That should count more than any bond that exists between us. You're _mine_ Spock.” Jim shakes, he doesn't like this. He's not bonded to Spock. His relationship isn't seen as valid in the eyes of the Vulcan council. Which means that Spock and T'pring

 

He didn't really want to think about it.

 

They could still bond, he could lose Spock.

 

Spock drops to his knees, placing a finger under Jim's chin, lifting his head so that they're eye to eye.

 

“I will figure this out. Believe me, I will try to rectify this issue. I will not take another mate, I will not bond with anyone else unless it is you. I will make sure of that.”

 

Jim stands up quickly, nearly knocking Spock back.

 

“I need some time alone Spock. Do you think that you can take command of the ship for a few days? And if the crew asks just tell them I'm going through a heat or something.”

 

“Jim where could you possibly go on the ship? This is our room, I shall be here when you return and whatever space you---"

 

Jim cuts him off. “I'm gonna stay with Bones. Clear my head for a bit.”

 

Spock's jaw clenches, his fist tightens.

 

“Jim. Are you divorcing me?”

 

“No. I'm not. But I do need some time to figure this all out. I'll come back when my head is in the right place. Okay?”

 

Jim leaves, not waiting for Spock's answer.

 

He had his ship, he had Spock and his life was great. But now, now he didn't have Spock anymore. Their mating was a fluke, bought on by a bonding that didn't even happen apparently.

 

Now he only had his ship and barely that if he could stand it. Would he really leave his ship? Or would Spock leave and they would never see each other again.

 

He didn't know what to do.

 

  * ~●



  


“You shouldn't drink when you have a ship to run.” Bones is standing next to Jim in the turbo lift, a bottle of Vodka in his hand. A week had passed since he had left his quarters and left Spock. They see each other, and it's weird between them. The bond that Jim had come to love and respect wasn't there anymore.

 

Though Spock's words had made it clear that no matter what, he was still Jim's Alpha.

 

Despite the bonds not being in place, they had been through too much. 

 

“Spock's doing a hell of a job.” Jim slurs his words a bit, taking another swig out of the bottle.

 

“Yeah, I get _that_ but dammit Jim. He ain't the captain. You are and your crew misses you. Plus since whatever it is that the two of you are going through, he barks orders at the crew, most of the new kids are afraid to work the same shift as him. He's agitated, probably horny and he misses you the same way that you miss him.”

 

“We aren't bonded Bones. I don't think that I can do this. What if he finds someone else? Falls in love with them and bond with them? I won't be able to handle the rejection. I can't lose him Bones. I can't.”

 

“Don't you think that this little separation kick that you're on is gonna do that? You haven't seen him in days. He misses you like crazy and I know that you miss him too. We're heading to New Vulcan---"

 

Jim's head snaps towards Bones. “What? Why? Who's idea was that?”

 

“Your captain's. He had some crazy thought about finding the answers that he needed on New Vulcan. We should be there in the next few days.”

 

Sadness runs through Jim's body.

 

Finding answers…

 

Maybe he was finally giving up and going to T’pring. Maybe this was finally ending.

 

Isn't that what he wanted anyway? Since they weren't bonded, he shouldn't care as much.

 

But he did.

 

Not being Bonded doesn't mean that he didn't love Spock any less.

 

He knew that, loved Spock before he even bonded and mated to the Vulcan. His wolf had been enamored with the alpha the first time that he laid eyes on him.

 

He should have figured that out a long earlier. But his mind wasn't connecting the dots, his heart didn't want to listen.

 

“I need to speak to Spock. Have him meet me in our quarters.”

 

"What do you have in mind?" Bones questions, he watched his friend light up with a thought in mind. 

 

"Not what I have in mind, what I realized and I was so stupid to think that what I was doing to Spock was right. It wasn't and I'm going to fix this Bones. I'm gonna make things right." 

 

                                           •~●

 

Jim's sitting on the edge of his bed when Spock enters the quarters.

 

"Leonard told me that you wanted to speak with me? Is this about the course to New Vulcan?" 

 

Jim stands, pulling Spock to him. 

 

"No. I realized that no matter what. We're not bonded, weren't mated either but that's okay because you know what? I've loved you since before any of that happened and I'll love you long after. I wanna be with you. Mated or not I want you and you only. We can deal with the after math later." 

 

Spock kisses the top of Jim's head. 

 

"I love you Jim." 


End file.
